MI FUTURO ES CONTIGO
by shinku sakurada
Summary: un destino en común, miedo a confesar sus sentimientos que les deparara el destino pasen a descubrirlo y pues perdón pero soy nueva en esto es mi primer fic


MI FUTURO ES ... CONTIGO

Era un dia soleado normal como cualquiera y Shinku Rozenmaiden quienta hija de un famoso creador de mu ecas y empresario comenzaba su dia, al bajar al comedor se encontro junto con sus hermanas sougintou la primera, kanaria la segunda, suiseiseki y souseiseki la la tercera y cuarta siempre juntas, y por ultimo hinaichigo. Todas asistian al mismo colegio donde se encontraba el secreto de shinku Ella poseia un caracter fuerte era orgullosa entre otras pero estaba enamorada de Jun Sakurada

Jun Sakuara hijo de empresarios que residian en paris por lo cual no los veia pero tenia una hermana que cuidaba de el. El estaba enamorado de Shinku Rozenmaiden desde el primer dia que la vio, lastima que ya este a o salia del instituto y jamas podria confesarsele

los dos asistian a la misma escuela, la misma clase, y tenaian los mismos clubes TODO JUNTO por lo cual era comprensible la mutua atraccion entre ellos pero si no se apuraban la separacion seria inminente

o.o o.O *o*

El tiempo paso y hoy era la graduacion hoy era el dia en que Jun se le confesaria a Shinku

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO...

En la casa de Shinku y Jun sonaba el telefono

-bueno- contestaron al unisono en ambas casas Jun y Shinku

-hij arreglate bien te presentare a tu prometid - sono una vos aspera al otro lado del auricular en ambas casas

-QUE!- el grito de asombro no se hizo esperar por parte de ambos

sin embargo del otro lado si escuchaba el frio y poco connsolador-BIPPPPP-

Haci habiendo recibido hace tan poco esa noticia se decidio Shinku esta noche se le declararia a Jun

Estaban los dos en el baile y llevaban un rato buscandose cuando por fin se encontraron

-Jun puedo hablarte-preguntaba nerviosamente Shinku

-si por favor vamos yo tambien tengo que hablarte

...(fueron a una sala donde no se oia nada)...

- veras es que... y-y-yo...tu-u...tu me...TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO-solto de golpe

- (Jun quedo sorprendido pero no tardo en responder) yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti

despes de tan bella pura e inocente confesion lenta y timidamente Jun rozo los labios de Shinku el beso poco a poco se fue haciendo mas intenso Jun pego a shinku cada vez mas a su cuerpo mientras empezaba a desabotonar su vestido, pero Shinku no se quedaba atras ya que expezaba a quietarle el saco a Jun Cuando Jun termino de quitarle el vestido a Shinku se dejo llevar por la sensacion de la palida y lechosa piel de Shinku contra la suya mientras suavemente la recostaba contra el frio piso de la sala, ya en el piso Shinku empezo a delinear los musculos de Jun no muy marcados pero suficientes para impresionar Jun por fin termino con la tarea de quitarle el vestido a Shinku y la observo, que hermosa se veia , con su cabello dorado como el sol regado por el piso con la respiracion agitada, solamente con el sujetados y las peque as braguitas Jun volvio a besar a Shinku apasionadamente mientras le quitaba el sujetadosr y Shinku luchaba por desabrochar el cinturon de Jun, cuando lo logro comenzo a quitarle el pantalon y sin querer rozo la creciente ereccion de Jun provocandole un gemido ya que esta dentro del pantalon comenzaba a molestarle Jun termino de quitarle el sujetador a Shinku, rompiendo asi el beso y al ver esos peque os pechos comenzo a amasarlos y con el pulgar comenzo a masajear los pezones lo que le sacaba incontenibles gemidos a Shinku que exitaban mas a Jun al ya no soportar mas Jun retiro las bragas de shinku para luego besarla y entrar en ella de una sola estocada sin previo aviso Lagrimas comenzaban a correr dejendo un camino marcado por las mejillas de Shinku estas debido al dolor de la penetracion, pero cuando logro acostumbrarse comenzo a experimentar sensaciones inexplicables entonces movio las caderas en busca de mas contacto y Jun tomo esto como se al de que podia moverse Jun por su parte desde la pentracion se habia quedado quieto reprimiendo su deseo de moverse debido a la estreches de Shinku, pero al percibir el movimiento de caderas por parte de Shinku comenzo con estocadas suaves que debido a la necesidad de ambos se volvieron mas salvajes, mas freneticas, mas certeras y mas placenteras para ambos y la temperatura de sus cuerpos era bastante ya que una fina capa de sudor cubria sus cuerpos llenando asi la habitacion con sus gemidos Jun ya estaba por llegar a la climax por lo que iba a salir de shinku pero ella lo detuvo -por ...por favor co-corrrete... dentro de mi- le dijo Shinku jun concedio la peticion de su amante y asi consumaron su entrega durmiendose uno en los brazos del otro. Al dia sieguiente se levantaron se juraron amor eterno y se marcharon Shinku sabia que iba o habia quedado embarazada de Jun lo que todavia no sabia era que iba a hacer con su "prometido" algo qe no estaba en discusion era el amor hacia su bebe puesto que era la representacion de su gran amor Jun Sakurada Jun llego a su casa y se ducho para asistir al compromiso con su padre al llegar su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Shinku junto con su padre y otro se or - hijo que bueno que llegas te presento a tu prometida Shinku Rozenmaiden les apartamos una mesa para que platiquen agusto Shinku y Jun al verse se sorprendieron con demasia y mientras sus padres platicaban sobre trivialidades ellos se hacian felices solo con verse Tres meses depues se casaron y seis meses despues tuvieron a su primera hija Himeno Sakurada Rozenmaiden, y un a o despues tuvieron a Sasame Sakurada Rozenmaiden con sus dos hijos completaron una vida, un matrimonio y un futuro muy feliz


End file.
